The Truth About Humans
by AirHawk19
Summary: Humans. They were long thought to be mere myths and fairy tales, but one day Twilight finds one on her doorstep! Now she and all of Equestria will learn the truths of their world that have long been forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or any characters or materials taken from the cartoon series. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 1: Twilight's Compassion.

The weary human trudged down the road, searching for any sign of water. The sun, though bright and cheery, was hot and oppressive to the dehydrated girl as she walked along the dusty road. Despite all this however, the land she walked through was rich and fertile, like her homeland of Humania. Soon she saw a town in the distance.

_'Maybe I can get some water there.' _she thought.

"Monster! Everypony run for your lives!" screamed a pony and ran away.

The whole town was in uproar! Ponies running this way, ponies running that way, doors slamming, soon the whole town was barred against the young human. She didn't mind much, she just wanted to quench her thirst. She trudged down the road only for her strength to give out in front of the library.

Twilight Sparkle was reading as usual. Today she had been taken by a sudden desire to read that old book on myths and monsters she'd never gotten around to for some odd reason. It was called, _A Complete Guide to the Myths and Monsters of Equestria Legend._ She found it completely fascinating. She had been reading about a creature known as a human and had been completely enthralled by it.

_'The human is an omnivorous beast that walks upon two legs who's hooves are known as feet, and possesses two appendages known as arms who's hooves are known as hands, which are used for holding, carrying, and manipulating objects and to bring food and water to the mouth. Humans are strong, swift, and agile, able to climb trees, and are powerful swimmers. They are cunning and clever hunters and take great pride in their skills, often displaying the heads, horns, teeth, and claws of their prey or using them to make traps, weapons, and tools. They will also display the hides of their kills, but more often use them for clothing and blankets among other things. They appear in some of Equestria's darker legends as predatory monsters and bloodthirsty savages.'_

"Hmm. I wonder if humans are really like that." Twilight wondered aloud as she closed the book and gazed out the window.

She suddenly saw a human walking towards the library! But something was wrong. All of a sudden the human collapsed! Twilight rushed out the door and stared dumbfounded at the unconscious creature. She decided to bring the poor creature inside and see if she couldn't revive her. She levitated the limp human into the library and laid her on her back on the sofa. Twilight then felt her fore head, which was covered in sweat and burning to the touch.

"Poor thing. Must be dehydrated. I wonder how far she's walked." Twilight wondered aloud. "Spike!" she called into the kitchen.

"Yes Twilight?" asked Spike, popping his head out of the doorway.

"Can you bring a glass and a pitcher of cool water please?" asked Twilight.

"Sure thing." said Spike.

He appeared with the desired articles a moment later. After depositing them on the nearby table, he noticed the strange guest.

"Hey Twilight, is that a, a human?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes Spike, and she's very weak. If I had to guess, I'd say it's been a day or two since she last had water and probably several since she last had food." said Twilight.

"How do you know? I mean, you've never seen a human before." said Spike.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling. In the meantime, can you make some of your famous cookies? I'm sure she'd appreciate something sweet." said Twilight.

"Sure thing." said Spike.

Twilight smiled as he waddled off to the kitchen again. She then turned back to the human and gently nudged her with her horn. The girl moaned and slowly came half way to consciousness. Twilight poured a glass of water and held it to the girl's lips. The water seemed to revive her as she drank.

"Thank you. I am Alex Castaway, but you can call me Alex. Where am I?" she said once she had recovered her voice.

"You are in the land of Equestria, ruled by the Princesses Celestia and Luna. Where are you from?" asked Twilight.

"The land of Humania, ruled by the usurper Ryan Shadowrider. I have been banished because I oppose his rule." said Alex forlornly.

"I'm sorry. You must be famished, you look as though you haven't eaten for days. Spike!" Twilight called.

"Yes Twilight?" Spike popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Could you bring some apples and carrots please?" asked Twilight.

"Sure thing." Spike soon appeared with a bowl of apples and a plate of carrots.

"Hi little fella. You're a dragon right?" asked Alex.

"Yep. Spike's the name, being Twilight's Number One Assistant is my game. I've got some cookies in the oven, so if you don't mind…" he glanced back towards the kitchen.

"Of course. Thanks." said Alex as she took a bite of apple.

"No problem." Spike bowed out and headed for the kitchen, again.

Alex was quiet for a long time, but after she had downed four apples and six carrots, she seemed rather inclined to go to sleep. Twilight was happy to oblige, even though she was bursting with questions.

As she watched the tired human sleep she took these notes,

_'Met Alex Castaway, a human outcast from her own nation. From what I have been able to gather so far, humans are nothing like their mythical reputation. They are polite, kind, and civilized, or at least Alex is. I know it sounds strange, but I feel a sort of connection with Alex. I must find out more about these fascinating creatures.'_

Alex suddenly started moaning and talking in her sleep as a fever seized her weakened body.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna felt a disturbance. It was the disturbance of a fevered mind in the realm of dreams. She immediately set out for the disturbance and found the last person she expected to meet, Alex Castaway, Princess of Humania.

Luna remembered the young human Princess and her kindness to her when she was imprisoned in the moon. The young princess had seen far and deep and had taken pity on the lonely pony and her grieving sister. Every evening she had sat in the window of her tower bedroom and sang and talked to the Princess of the Moon and the Princess of the Sun, keeping them company and even using her magic connection with the stars to free Luna when the time came.

"'Tis not for no reason she is called the Princess of Compassion. I must help her." said Luna as she took flight into the realm of dreams and entered the mind of Alex.

"Where am I? What's going on? Ryan? Ryan! Come back! It's not too late! You can beat this! Together we can destroy the evil influence of the Black Rune Staff and you will be free! Why won't you listen to me? Ryan!" Alex yelled as the image of her half-brother Ryan Shadowrider disappeared into a black mist.

"He cannot hear you. This is but a dream my friend." came a voice from the fog.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Alex demanded looking around the dreamscape.

"I am Princess Luna, Keeper of the Night and Guardian of Dreams. It is well we meet at last Princess Alex." said Luna calmly walking towards Alex.

"Princess Luna? Oh, my friend! I have longed to meet you for many months, ever since you were restored to your sister Princess Celestia, of the Sun." said Alex embracing Luna.

"And I you. Alex, what troubles you? What has become of Ryan that has caused thee such grief?" asked Luna.

"Oh Luna, Ryan has claimed the Black Rune Staff and has fallen under its influence. I fear he intends Equestria great harm as well the rest of the world." said Alex.

"We shall not let that happen. You know what you must do my friend. Come to me in Canterlot Castle. My sister and I shall be waiting for you, but for now you must rest and regain your strength and health. Farewell my friend, may we meet again soon." said Luna.

"Farewell dear Luna, I shall come as soon as I am able. Tell Celestia, I look forward to meeting her in person." said Alex.

"I shall. Fare thee well." said Luna as she disappeared into the mist.

"Luna?" Alex woke up with a throbbing headache.

"Shh. It was a dream, you're awake now. I heard only your side of the conversation, but I assume you saw Princess Luna. I didn't know you knew her." said Twilight.

Alex smiled. "When I was a teenager many years ago I heard two songs on the winds of the night. Looking up into the moon I saw there a hurting and bitter pony and looking to the east across the sea, towards Canterlot, I saw a heartbroken sister. I felt sorry for them and felt their sorrow. So every night I would sing and talk to them to comfort them and one night about a year or two ago, I freed the younger to fulfill the ancient prophecy of her return." said Alex.

"Why? Why would you release such an evil as she was at the time?" asked Twilight.

"To set in motion the return of the Elements of Harmony and the Age of Unity. Long has our world been fragmented, now things have been put in motion to bring our peoples back together, the way it should be." said Alex.

"I'm sure you're right, but you have a fever. You need rest." said Twilight.

Alex drifted off again and Twilight sat up all through the night watching over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the rest of the Gang.

The next day Twilight was awakened by a knock on the library door.

"Howdy Twilight. I thought I'd stop by an' see what ya'll were up to." said Applejack as she stepped into the library. "Well, who do we have here?" she asked when she saw Alex sleeping on the couch.

"This is Alex Castaway. She's a human from Humania. She's been banished and she's sick, so I'm taking care of her." said Twilight yawning.

"You look beat sugarcube. Why don't ya head on up ta bed? I'll take care of Alex fer ya." said Applejack good-naturedly.

"Thanks Applejack." said Twilight as she headed up to bed.

"No problem Twi." said Applejack.

A few minutes later Pinkie Pie showed up.

"Hi Applejack! Whatya doing?" she asked.

"Hi Pinkie Pie. I'm just keeping an eye on Alex here. She's got a fever an' I'm just here incase she needs anythin' while Twilight gets some sleep." said Applejack.

"Oh. Mind if I hang around? I've never seen a human up close before." said Pinkie.

"Sure thang." said Applejack.

Rarity walked in a moment later.

"Good morning everypony. Isn't it a lovely day? Good heavens! That poor creature! Why those clothes look like they've been dragged through a thorn bush backwards! I must make this poor creature some new clothes at once!" exclaimed Rarity as she took off for the Carousel Boutique as quickly as was ladylike.

Fluttershy came in as Rarity ran out.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I was wondering if Twilight wouldn't mind helping me with the animals next week, I'm… Oh! And who is this? I've never seen a creature like her before." asked Fluttershy.

"That's Alex. She's a human." said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, dear! She's sick! Oh, Applejack, let me help take care of her please?" said Fluttershy looking at Applejack.

"Well, ok. Just don't over nurse her Fluttershy." said Applejack.

"I would never do that. Well, not on purpose. I'll make her some nice hot soup for when she wakes up." said Fluttershy trotting into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you do that sugarcube." said Applejack, perusing the bookshelves.

Just then Rainbow Dash came in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

"We're taking care of Alex Castaway. She's a sick and banished human from Humania." said Pinkie Pie.

"All of you? Where's Twilight?" asked Rainbow.

"Twilight was up with Alex fer most of the night. She's upstairs sleepin'. The rest of us just decided ta pitch in and help out." said Applejack taking a book down and starting to read.

"Oh. I just wanted to borrow the new Daring Do book, but I think I'll hangout here with you guys if you don't mind." said Rainbow.

"Sure thang Rainbow." said Applejack.

Alex woke up about an hour later to find four ponies looking at her curiously. One of them, a pale yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, trotted over and placed a tray with a steaming bowl of soup on her lap.

"I made this soup for you. I hope you don't mind." she said in a very soft spoken voice.

"Thanks. I'm Alex Castaway. Who are all of you?" asked Alex taking a spoonful of soup.

"I'm Applejack and this here is Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight told me about ya and I told the the others, so don't worry 'bout explainin' 'bout why yer here. If ya need anythin' just give us a holler and we'll get it fer ya." said Applejack looking kindly at Alex.

"Thank you. I'm somewhat overwhelmed by such kindness." said Alex looking flabbergasted.

"I'll have to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville Party' when you're better!" said Pinkie Pie randomly.

"Pinkie Pie's famous for her parties." said Twilight as she came down the stairs. "And Fluttershy is the kindest pony in all of Equestria. Applejack is the most honest and hard working pony I know and while Rainbow Dash may be a bit of a bragger, she's loyal and brave."

"I'm back! And I've brought the most fabulous set of new clothes for the… Oh! You're awake. Good! Now you can try on the new clothes I made you!" Rarity exclaimed joyously.

"Rarity, I don't think Alex can get out of bed yet." said Twilight.

"Oh dear, I'd forgotten you were ill. Poor thing. But I'm sure you'd feel much better after a hot bath and change of clothes." she said hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow Miss Rarity. Today, I feel as though to move me from this spot would kill me. I simply don't have the strength. I'm sorry." said Alex.

"Oh, there's really no need to apologize dear, and Rarity will do. You just rest and recover. I'll leave these here with Twilight, excuse me." Rarity took Twilight off to one side to have a private chat with her. "What's going on Twilight? What happened to the poor dear?" she asked.

Twilight explained how Alex wound up in her care and as she listened, Rarity's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! How horrid! I hope Alex get's well soon. I would stay and visit, but I must be getting back. Goodbye everyone, I have a big order to fill so I'll see you all later." Rarity trotted out the door with a regal toss of her mane and headed for home.

"I got some Applebuckin' ta do tamarra, so I better git on home. It was nice ta meet ya Alex, I hope ya feel better soon." said Applejack as she headed for home.

"I have to foalsit for the Cakes this afternoon. Don't forget Alex's 'Welcome to Ponyville Party' when she's all better!"said Pinkie as she bounced out the door.

"I think I'm just gonna hang out here and read 'Daring Do and the Haunted Temple'." said Rainbow settling into the window seat with the book.

"I'll stay too and help you take care of Alex." said Fluttershy.

"What about your animals?" asked Twilight.

"I have about an hour before I have to leave." said Fluttershy.

"Ok, if you insist." said Twilight.

"Uh, if I might say something, this all very nice of you and all, but really, I don't need more than one pony taking care of me. In fact, I'm just gonna… take a… nother… nap…." Alex started snoring softly.

Twilight took the tray with the empty bowl into the kitchen and went to study. Fluttershy stayed until it was time to go feed her animals. She would have liked to have brought Alex home with her so that she might nurse her back to health, but Twilight had pointed out that her expertise was animals, not humans. So, Fluttershy was content to stay home with her animal friends.

Meanwhile, Rainbow soon left for home with the Daring Do book and Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious were left to care of Alex alone. It wasn't so bad though, Alex was a very low maintenance patient and soon recovered.

The day after Alex had fully recovered, she told Twilight to gather Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash for the journey to Canterlot Castle. "Hello dear! I'm so glad to see you looking so well." said Rarity as she and the others entered the library.

"Thanks Rarity. It feels good to be up and about again." said Alex.

"I see you're wearing the outfit I made you. I must admit, I wasn't too sure about the fit or the plainness, but I had a feeling you were more of the Plain Jane type." said Rarity.

"That I most certainly am, my friend. You did a most excellent job. I have never owned a finer suit of clothes. Thank you, you are most generous." said Alex with a bow.

"It was nothing. I simply couldn't let you keep wearing those worn out clothes. But all the same, I'm glad you like them." said Rarity.

And so they set out on their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Threat.

When they got there they found Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the throne room talking with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Princess Celestia looked up and upon seeing Twilight, greeted them.

"Hello Twilight. I'm glad you and your friends are here. We may need the Elements of Harmony." she said, giving Alex a nod of greeting.

Shining Armor however, did not react kindly towards Alex.

"What is a human doing here? Twilight! Have you sided with the enemy?" he exclaimed glaring at Alex.

"Shining Armor! What do you mean? What is going on?" Twilight exclaimed, confused.

"What I hope to stop." said Alex looking grave.

"What do you mean? Explain!" Shining Armor demanded getting in Alex's face.

"Shining Armor! Please contain yourself! Let the human explain without being in her face. Go on Alex." said Celestia, looking kindly at Alex.

"My name is Alex Castaway. My half-brother Ryan Shadowrider has usurped the throne of Humania from my cousin Greg Harmonious and locked him in prison. Ryan is your enemy, not humans. A time of great darkness has fallen upon Humania and many have been exiled or killed because my half-brother seeks to secure his power. The only thing that surpasses his cruelty and malice, is his lust for power. I see he has sent a threat. May I read it?" Alex asked.

Celestia nodded and Alex read it aloud.

_'Ponies of Equestria, I am Ryan Shadowrider, King of Humania. You shall be my first conquest, for I intend to spread my Empire to encompass the whole world and take my rightful place as Master of all._

_ Argreth talse regoth undal ratho libo tegoloth.'_

"What was that last part? We were unable to make it out." said Shining Armor.

"The language is that of the ancient wizards. It is a challenge to me." said Alex.

"What do you mean? How could he know you're here?" asked Shining Armor.

"Because he banished me here. I opposed his rule, for he is a power hungry madman. Anyway, the challenge in the common tongue goes like this, 'Staff to staff, skill to skill, magic to magic I challenge you.' I must find my staff." said Alex.

"Oh, did you lose it? I'll help you find it." said Fluttershy.

"Thank you Fluttershy, but that's not what I meant. Each wizard finds their staff as they travel through the world. Wizard staves are made of the black ironwood and are set with a jewel in the knob at the top. They are hidden all throughout the world. I must begin searching for one at once. His challenge is dated for tomorrow." said Alex.

"Wait. I believe we may have saved you the trouble. Follow me." said Celestia.

She led the way to the treasure room and unlocked the door. There were jewels and gold and silver and all kinds of valuable things, but in a rack on one wall, were six staves. All were made of black wood and each had a different jewel set in the knob at the top. One was black, one white, one purple, one green, one blue, and one red. Alex walked over to them, closed her eyes, and stretched out her hand towards them. The staff with the red jewel shook, then flew out of the rack and into Alex's hand.

Alex opened her eyes and looked at the staff in her hands. The smooth black wood felt like it was carved just for her. She then went through a series of combat moves. The staff felt like an extension of her body and she had perfect control. Alex then raised her staff skyward and the jewel began to glow with power. At a command from her, the staff discharged a bolt of red energy that passed harmlessly through the ceiling. Alex lowered her staff to the floor and looked around at the astonished faces of the ponies.

"This is indeed my staff. Thank you Princess Celestia. You may have very well saved your kingdom. Now there is nothing more you can do, for the rules of a wizards' duel are very strict in that there can be no outside interference. Besides, I doubt your magic could stand up to Ryan's. He is master of the Black Rune Staff, a powerful artifact from an age best forgotten and buried." said Alex.

"Why should we believe you?" said Shining Armor, his eyes full of suspicion.

"Alex speaks the truth. She has no reason to lie." said Princess Luna.

"I don't know." said Shining Armor.

"Dear, please. Don't be distrustful of Alex. I can see that she is honest and true." said Princess Cadence.

Shining Armor sighed. "Alright Cadence. I'll trust her, for your sake."

"What will you do now Alex?" asked Celestia.

"First we all need food, then we shall lay our plans." said Alex walking out of the treasure room.

Celestia led the way to the dining hall and was about to call for service, but Alex stopped her. With a wave of her staff, Alex caused food suitable for all present to appear.

Once they had all finished, Alex cleared the table with her magic and they all repaired to the council chamber. Shining Armor wanted to call out the military and meet King Shadowrider head on. Alex explained that such an action would be foolhardy, for even though ponies were stronger and faster than humans, humans had the advantage of agility and stealth.

"Also Shining Armor, he first wants to defeat me and thus secure his power." said Alex.

"Well, then what do you propose we do?" asked a very frustrated Shining Armor.

"Here, in the courtyard where the duel shall take place, I propose this plan of attack. Princess Celestia shall be stationed here, on the north balcony, Princess Luna shall be on the south. Princess Cadence shall take up the west balcony and you Shining Armor shall take the east. Twilight, you, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie shall be here, here, here, here, here, and here with the Elements of Harmony. In this manner, should I fail to defeat Ryan, you will have the best chance of beating him. You must entrap him and take his staff from him any way you can. It is the only way to stop him, for without his staff, he cannot control his magic because he lacks the discipline of a true master." said Alex looking grave.

"If I may ask, why this particular configuration? Why should it matter who goes where?" asked Twilight.

"I took the liberty of studying up on Equestria magic and this configuration actually provides the most efficiency. This will give us our best chance for victory in the event I am defeated." said Alex.

"Heh! Ya know Twi, Alex is a lot like you." said Rainbow Dash with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess we are rather similar. I guess that's why we became friends so quickly." said Twilight smiling.

"Another lesson in friendship Twilight?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Yeah. I think I can safely say, we all learned that, when you don't let fear or prejudice blind you, you might find that somepony else who seems very different isn't all that different at all. Alex here may be human, but she's certainly no monster." said Twilight nuzzling Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah! When everypony in Ponyville let the stories we'd all heard about humans go to their heads when Alex first came to town, they totally couldn't see what a good friend Alex turned out to be." said Pinkie Pie.

"As wonderful and touching as this is, we do have the small problem of my half-brother wanting to take over the world to deal with." said Alex looking a tad impatient.

"What other preparations do you have in mind?" Rarity asked.

"I'm glad you asked Rarity, because I need your help. You know jewelry and fabrics right?" asked Alex.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Good. Come with me and I'll explain on the way." said Alex interrupting.

Alex led Rarity through the shopping district of Canterlot and explained what she was looking for and why.

"You see Rarity, I'm looking for two things in particular: iron canvas and blue ice silver." said Alex.

"But, those are some of the most common and ugly materials available! Why in all of Equestria would you want those?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Iron canvas is impervious to extreme heat and blue ice silver is impervious to magic. Now, the rules of the wizard duel prohibit me and Ryan from wearing armor, we can only use our magic for attack and defense, but that doesn't mean I can't protect my friends. You've never seen blue ice silver that has been properly forged Rarity because it must be done at an extremely high temperature. Otherwise it remains a dirty bronze color. The iron canvas will protect us from the heat of the forge as we process the metal." said Alex.

"Hold on a moment dear. Did you say we? As in you and I?" asked Rarity.

"Yep. And Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight. The process requires everypony for the amount we need to process. So, will you help me?" asked Alex.

Rarity did not hesitate. "Of course I will help you! I may be fated to wear the ugliest outfit in history, but all of Equestria is at stake. No, the whole world is at stake. I must do everything in my power to help." Rarity took the lead and soon they had more than enough supplies for the tasks at hand.

Alex and Rarity first made the iron canvas suits and they were very ugly, but very necessary for the task ahead. Alex then started everything off and quickly had everypony working together to make the 10 suits of blue ice silver armor. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were manning the bellows and feeding the fire, Rarity was responsible for judging when the silver was ready to be poured from the crucibles into the molds and then pouring it, Pinkie Pie then took the cooled ingots from the molds and made them into wire, Fluttershy set the empty molds back up for the next batch, Alex made the silver wire into rings and then forged them into the 10 chain mail suits that would protect her friends for the fight ahead, and Twilight kept everything organized and running smoothly. They worked for hours until all the silver had been processed and made into wire, then Alex practically ordered them to go eat and get some rest while she finished the suits. At first they didn't want to leave her, but eventually they saw they had no choice. That didn't stop them from worrying though.

"I hope Alex will be able to fight tomorrow. She's been working non-stop on those suits for hours. She must be exhausted." said Twilight, concern showing in her face.

"And she hasn't eaten a thang since lunchtime. She needs ta keep up her strength fer the battle." said Applejack.

"If I know anything about that woman, she'll put all of us before herself. She won't stop for anything until those suits are done." said Rarity, a look of understanding worry on her face.

All the ponies nodded in agreement. Even though they'd only known Alex for little more then a week, they could see all but one of the Elements of Harmony in her. She had Rarity's Generosity, proven by her tireless work on the armor for her friends. She possessed Applejack's Honesty, proven by her strait forward answers to Shining Armor's questions. She had Fluttershy's Kindness, proven by her efforts to protect them. She had Rainbow Dash's Loyalty, proven by her willingness to stay and fight her half-brother. And she possessed the Magic of Twilight Sparkle, as evidenced by her magical abilities. The only Element not present in her was Pinkie Pie's Laughter.

The ponies were startled from their pondering by Alex's entering the room. She looked exhausted, but there was the stubborn gleam of triumph in her eyes as she held aloft a rack which held the finished suits. Everypony in the room stared in awe at the beautiful armor! It was superb and expertly crafted and every ring sparkled with the radiance of pure silver. However, there was a blueish hue to the metal, giving it a unique beauty all its own.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at them or are you actually going to put them on?" Alex asked.

Soon everypony was clad in the armor and they marveled at how light it was. The rings were smooth as silk if cold and did not pinch even the delicate Rarity's skin. The fit on each was perfect and none of them noticed the weight after they had worn them for a few minutes. Alex smiled at the success of her plan, but the toll the non-stop work had taken on her body was enormous. She let out a tired sigh as she lay down on the floor and fell asleep.

Everypony was shocked to see just how tired Alex was! Princesses Celestia and Luna at once took charge and carried her to a private bedroom near their own. They returned and told the others to get some sleep and Celestia retired for the night, while Luna took up her duty of guarding the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Duel.

The next morning, Alex woke to find everypony looking anxiously at her. She hurriedly looked at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh of relief. It was only six o'clock, still plenty of time to prepare for the duel. Alex tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by Twilight.

"You need to rest. All that work you put into our armor really wore you out and you need your strength for the battle." she said as Pinkie Pie trotted in with a tray of pancakes and cinnamon buns.

"Hi Alex! I made you this yummy breakfast 'cause you worked so hard to make us all these shiny suits that you passed out and you need to be able to not pass out when you fight your mean-meanie-pants half-brother and…"

Applejack put her hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth and said, "We get it Pinkie. Now would ya cut the yappin' and let Alex eat already?"

Pinkie nodded and set the tray on Alex's lap. Alex smiled and nodded her thanks, then settled back to enjoy her breakfast. Everypony was relieved to see she was ok and all settled down to breakfast. Afterwards, preparations began in earnest: Twilight combed the Canterlot archives for any useful spells, Princesses Celestia and Luna secured all rooms of importance in the castle, Shining Armor had guards stationed in strategic locations, Princess Cadence kept everypony in Canterlot calm so as not to spread panic, Fluttershy made sure all the little woodland creatures were safe, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in charge of fortifications, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie made sure nopony disturbed Alex while she prepared and rested.

Alex sat cross-legged in the center of a small chamber in the castle. Rarity watched as a red aura of magic surrounded Alex. Alex closed her eyes and levitated her staff in front of herself. Sitting thus, she focused on the condition of her body and noted that she was at a disadvantage due to weariness, but that was of little importance when she thought of what Ryan would do should he prevail. Steeling herself against her disadvantage, Alex went through every spell and magic trick she knew and was confident that her knowledge could match or better Ryan's. Her final stage of preparation was to remind herself that no matter what, the thing which decided a wizards' duel in the end was the strength of their will and she knew that in that lay her greatest advantage. Thus prepared, Alex took her staff and made her way to the throne room to be with her friends for a little while before the duel.

All were gathered there and even Pinkie Pie's usually smiling face was somber, for everypony could feel the tense atmosphere. Alex stood before her friends and sighed.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge, the calm before the storm. Friends, as I said before, I'm not sure I will succeed in defeating Ryan, but as long as there is breath in my body, I shall do all in my power to stop him. Now the rules of the duel prevent any outside interference, but that is only in the form of direct magic spell assistance, there is no rule against the support of friendship. Be there for me no matter what the outcome, if it is in your hearts to do so, for knowing my friends are supporting me gives me a strength and a hope that neither Ryan nor any darkness can ever extinguish. Know that if I should fail, Ryan will not spare my life, for so deep is his hatred of me that he cannot bear the thought that I should live. Such is the stake for me, but even should I fail, if I can but weaken his power enough, then my life will not have been in vain. Do not despair, for though I speak gloomily, I only wish to impress upon you the possible outcome of all this. Take hope my friends, for even if we should fail, darkness cannot triumph forever, for at the end of every night, there is a bright new dawn!" Alex's countenance changed from one of gloom to one of bright hope and confidence!

Everypony's mood was at once lightened and though the possible outcome of failure was still in their minds, the bright hope of promised dawn strengthened their resolve to do everything in their power to hasten that dawn. The bell in the tower struck 12 noon and everypony took up their positions around the courtyard. A tall man in a black hooded robe covered in strange gold symbols and carrying a staff covered in similar markings and set with a black jewel strode into the courtyard. Everything in his air spoke of confidence, pride, and above all, evil. He stood opposite of Alex and spoke.

"So, you decided to come after all Alex. And you managed to find your staff too. How nice for you!" his voice was dripping with evil and his tone was mocking.

"It's not too late Ryan. Stay this madness! Give up the Black Rune Staff and return the throne to Greg! I can promise that you will receive the help you need. Come back Ryan, please." Alex's tone was full of sadness and pleading at the end.

Ryan laughed. "Fool! Do you honestly think I would give up my rightful place as Master? I am merely taking what is my due. Now, prepare to meet your end, for you cannot hope to match me!"

Ryan raised his staff and threw a wave of black energy at Alex, who threw up a red energy shield. The blow was absorbed by the shield and Alex launched her own attack, a swarm of red energy balls that flew in a crazy, unpredictable pattern. Ryan blocked a few, but most found their mark and stunned him. Alex attacked again, this time with a powerful bolt of energy that caused Ryan to clutch his chest in pain. Alex prepared to launch another attack, but Ryan managed to knock it back at her, his unnatural solid black eyes blazing with hate. Alex deflected it and barely had time to send Ryan's next attack back at him. Ryan batted the attack back at Alex and she swatted it back at him and so they went back and forth, looking for all the world like some odd tennis match, until Alex swung to early and was struck by the attack.

Alex's flesh felt like it was on fire and her nerves were all numb, like when you hit your elbow, but all over. Ryan seized his chance and bombarded Alex with attack after devastating attack. Alex held on, but was gradually forced to her knees by the barrage of attacks. Ryan chuckled as his last attack forced Alex to support herself with her hands, panting heavily. Ryan slowly approached Alex, mocking her as he did.

"Pathetic little fool! Did you honestly think you could triumph over me? Your magic has always been second rate to mine. You are nothing more than an annoying insect that I shall now crush out of existence. Did you honestly believe that you could save these creatures you call friends? Now as I promised, I shall kill you and your 'friends' will do nothing about it. And what's more, once you are gone, I shall enslave these inferior creatures and then the rest of the world as is my right. You have failed, dear half-sister. With that knowledge as your final thought, despair and die!" Ryan raised his staff to strike the final blow.

But his staff was met by Alex's before the blow could land! Alex threw her half-brother back with incredible force and using her staff, stood to her feet. The ponies were amazed by what they saw and Ryan was shocked!

"But, how? You were…" Ryan stammered.

"You may have more brute power than I Ryan. But I have something you can never have in your current state. The power of the magic of true friendship!" Alex raised her staff and sent an attack more powerful than any she had yet used at Ryan.

He tried to block it, but the force was so great that his staff was knocked from his hands and he was thrown to the ground, his head striking it with a sharp crack. Alex then telekinetically seized the Black Rune Staff and shattered it with her magic. The ponies cheered and gathered around Alex congratulating her.

"Hold on! I did not do this alone! It was your silent support that gave me the strength to beat Ryan. This is just as much your victory as mine. But the celebration will have to wait. Now, I must attend to my brother." said Alex as she bent over Ryan's unconscious form.

"Why? He tried to kill you." said Rainbow Dash.

"That wasn't his fault. Ryan was once a kind boy, if rather gullible and jealous of my magical talent. He was very competitive and grew to resent the fact that I had greater discipline than he did, therefore, I was granted access to more and greater spells. Eventually, he fell into bad company and they filled his head with tales of the Black Rune Staff, that would grant whomever claimed it great magical powers. Ryan would not rest until he possessed the Staff and that was his downfall, for even though the Staff would grant its wielder great power, that same power would also corrupt and eventually destroy the wielder. So you see, it wasn't his fault. He was under the sway of the corrupt power. Now I will have him taken to the Mountain of Healing. The Healers will see that he receives the care and guidance he needs." said Alex.

At a whistle from her, an eagle the size of a pony appeared and said, "What is your command O Princess Alex?" with a bow of its head.

"Prince Ryan is gravely ill. I have destroyed the Black Rune Staff and he is free of its influence, but he must be taken to the Healers at once. Go now, and once Ryan is safe with the Healers, spread the word throughout the land of all that has happened and see that King Greg Harmonious is restored to the throne." said Alex.

"As you command, so it shall be done. But, pray my Princess, what of yourself? Surely you will wish to see your cousin restored to the throne and join in the celebration?" asked the eagle.

"I shall be there in time for the celebration, but tell King Greg that I wish to remain here in Equestria to establish diplomatic relations and friendship." said Alex.

"As you command, my Princess." said the eagle as he spread his wings and took off, the still unconscious Prince Ryan secured to his back.

"Princess Alex? You never told us you were a princess!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Does it matter? I'm still just a girl. I didn't want any special treatment because of a rank I was born into. As in Equestria, all members of the Royal Family have some magical ability as well as a number of the general population. However, I do not feel that my rank is really anything of consequence because I did not earn it. Far greater do I consider the title of true friend and honest person than any rank title, for these are worth far more than gold." said Alex.

"But why dear? If you had but told me you were a princess, I would have made you a far more splendid outfit. Oh! I have to make you a new outfit now! One that becomes a princess!" exclaimed Rarity.

"I beg you not to! Please Rarity! The clothes I wear suit me far better than any fancy robes. Even before I was banished I wore simple clothes, for I felt as though I were wearing a lie whenever I wore my fancy royal robes. As for why I consider my born title as nothing compared to the name of true friend I was given by you; the answer is this. No one remembers kings and queens when they are gone, but a true friend is remembered for all time by those whose lives they touched. Far greater than the greatest power and more valuable than gold, is the love of true friends, for they will never leave you when your rank is gone and your power faded." said Alex.

"The greatest lesson in friendship and in being a ruler is that which you have just spoken Princess Alex. I'm glad Humania enjoys the security of having a ruler such as yourself, who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice, truth, and love. You understand the responsibility of being a leader and have the loyalty to truth and your family to be a great ruler. I welcome you to Equestria and extend both my personal friendship and that of my kingdom. And I am most pleased to long at last met you in person." Princess Celestia bowed respectfully to Alex.

Everypony followed her example, but Alex bid them stand.

"And I'm pleased to finally meet you in person my friend. I have no need for formalities Celestia. As I said, I'm just a simple girl and I ask that you forget my rank and just treat me like a friend. However, on behalf of my people and our King, Greg Harmonious, I accept your friendship Princess Celestia and extend Humania's in return." said Alex returning the bow.

"I accept on behalf of my people. Now that the formalities are through, why don't we all head inside and celebrate not only our victory in stopping Prince Ryan's evil plans, but also his release from that evil power to which he was enslaved." said Celestia as she led them inside.

Pinkie Pie was thrilled to finally be able to throw a party for Alex and was perfectly in her element in every sense of the word as she set up decorations and all manner of party things. Alex for the first time since she arrived, actually felt true joy and astounded everypony by laughing and joking and partying almost as hard as Pinkie Pie!

"Wow! I thought she didn't have the Element of Laughter in her." said Rainbow Dash as Alex chased Pinkie Pie around the room for no apparent reason, laughing like a spirited girl.

"I don't understand. She was so serious before and now she's acting, like Pinkie." said Twilight.

"Alex was serious while the situation demanded it, but she's still a child at heart. Don't worry, she's just having fun. Even rulers need to have fun every now and then." said Celestia with smile.

"I agree with the Princess. It's actually a relief ta see Alex havin' a good time. Come on ya'll! Let's join 'em!" said Applejack tagging Pinkie Pie.

The festive mood eventually wore off, but everypony was happy with the day's outcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Fears Revived.

Alex received word from King Harmonious that she had his permission to remain in Equestria as well as his thanks for forging diplomatic relations. To Princesses Celestia and Luna, he extended his royal greetings and advised them that Alex would function as his ambassador until the celebration of the King's return to the throne and the release of Prince Ryan from the dark power. There was included an invitation to them, as well as everypony present at the duel between Alex and Ryan, to attend the celebration, which was to be held in three weeks time.

Everypony was excited for the upcoming celebration and perspective trip to the human kingdom. But in the meantime, Alex was to move into the castle until the celebration. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all returned to Ponyville and their respective responsibilities, while Shining Armor and Cadence returned to the Crystal Empire.

Over the next two weeks Alex was busy with correspondence between Humania and Equestria and explaining to Celestia and Luna about the human court, who would be there, what to expect, etc. etc. However, things slowed down near the end of the second week and Alex got some much needed time off.

One night, after Luna had raised the moon, the Princess of the Night observed the Princess of Men walking in the castle garden. She decided to join her.

"Greetings, Princess Alex. Do you mind if I join you?" inquired Luna.

"Not at all. But please, call me Alex." said Alex with a smile.

"As you wish Alex. If I might ask, why are you awake at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed asleep my friend?" asked Luna looking a bit concerned.

"Yes, I probably should be in bed, but I can't sleep. My mind is far too active and my body restless with the fire of excitement! I long to see my family again and order and peace restored to my homeland." said Alex.

"Ah. I understand. Come. I have something I wish to show thee." said Luna leading the way to the castle.

The two walked through the quiet passages of the castle in silence. Luna led the way past rooms, statues, and paintings, through twisting and turning passages and up a long flight of winding stairs to a small chamber. She opened the door and ushered Alex in. Closing the door behind her, she lit the candles in the room to reveal a table and chairs and a few bookcases in the room. Luna took a seat on one of the chairs and motioned for Alex to take the other. Alex did so and noticed Luna looked troubled.

"What's wrong Princess Luna?" she asked.

"Please, call me Luna. I-I'm concerned that Nightmare Moon might return." said Luna looking ashamed and a little scared.

"You should be telling Celestia about this, not me my friend." said Alex, at once guessing Luna's fears.

"But, if she finds out she will imprison me in the moon again! Celestia must never find out! Not until I defeat and destroy Nightmare Moon once and for all!" said Luna.

"Luna, you can't destroy Nightmare Moon alone. In fact, it is your doubt of your sister's love for you that is giving Nightmare Moon strength. You see Luna, Nightmare Moon is the absence of love, kindness, compassion, and goodwill. She is emptiness and as such cannot be destroyed, but rather must be filled with love. Trust Celestia, tell her how you feel, don't make the same mistake you did a thousand years ago." said Alex looking kindly at Luna.

"You are indeed a woman of great wisdom for thy years old friend. I can see why Celestia likes you so much. I shall do as you have advised, even though I am afraid." said Luna rising.

The two left the room and went their separate ways.

"Luna! Why didn't you come to me at once!" Celestia exclaimed when her sister told her of her concerns.

"I was afraid you would be angry and imprison me again my sister." Luna cowered for she was still very much afraid.

"Oh, Luna! Don't you know I love you more than my life? You are my sister for sun's sake! Come here dear little sister." Celestia spread her wings and hugged her younger sister, trying to convey by the strength of her embrace the strength of her love.

In the warm embrace of her elder sister, Luna felt herself grow calm and somewhere inside her heart, she heard the dying screams of Nightmare Moon and knew that foul creature would never return.

"Thank you Celestia. I-I needed that, I needed to be reminded just how much you cared. I love you too, my dear, dear sister!" Luna cried as she hugged her sister back and the two remained thus for a few more moments.

They released each other and Celestia said, "I know Luna, and I know Nightmare Moon shall never return. Never forget that you are first and foremost my little sister, you can come to me with all your concerns and worries, no matter what they are. I freely forgave you for what happened all those years ago, long before your release. And besides, it was my fault."

"I know you did and it wasn't your fault. I was the one who let my jealousy take over and drive us apart." said Luna.

"And I should have done something. I saw the signs, I saw that you were unhappy, and yet, I did nothing. Oh Luna, can you ever forgive me for being so blind?" said Celestia with tears in her eyes.

"It is I who should ask your forgiveness. Oh, Tia! Of course I forgive you! Alex was right, my own doubts and fears were giving Nightmare Moon strength and there was certainly no chance of my being able to defeat her myself." said Luna.

Celestia dried her eyes. "Yes. Truth be told, I knew something was bothering you, but I knew you wouldn't tell me without a small push in that direction. But I never guessed Alex would be that push. It seems our fates are evermore intwined." said Celestia, a distant look in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Humanian King's Court.

At last! The day before the celebration arrived! Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all arrived in Canterlot to be part of the procession that was to leave for Humania. When they got there, Twilight greeted her brother and sister-in-law and spent the few hours before the time to depart with them. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, and Pinkie Pie all went off and amused themselves 'til it was time to leave, but Rarity had something to show Alex.

"Come with me my dear. I have something I simply must show you!" she said, her voice betraying her excitement.

"What is it?" asked Alex as they entered a private chamber.

"This!" Rarity exclaimed as she drew out of her saddlebag a beautiful flowing cloak made of forest green cotton, trimmed with silver and clasped at the throat with a silver broach in the shape of a beech leaf. "But wait! there's more!" Rarity then drew out a pair of loose cut pants made of rich black cotton and a short sleeve shirt made of fiery red silk over a white long sleeve linen shirt. The ensemble was completed by a pair of rich black velvet knee-boots and a black cloth belt.

Alex was blown away by the generosity of the gifts and was stunned speechless by their regal yet rugged look. Rarity looked anxiously at her and began explaining at about a million miles an hour.

"What do you think? Is it too regal? I know you said you never liked wearing royal clothes because you always felt like you were wearing a lie, but I just had to make you some proper clothes for this celebration and I tried to make them to fit your personality and taste as well as I could, but…"

"Enough! Take a few deep breaths and calm down Rarity. I'm very touched by your gifts and as I said before with the first suit of clothes you made me, I have never owned a finer suit of clothes. And this I further add, I have never been more pleased by an outfit than I am by this one, all the more so by the spirit with which it was made and given. Thank you Rarity." Alex smiled and disappeared behind the screen.

When she came out, Rarity was stunned by how well the outfit had turned out! Alex looked like a real princess, yet there was something in her air and style that made the most ordinary person or pony feel at ease in her presence. Rarity knew that Alex was very well pleased with her work and that made Rarity all the more pleased and happy. Alex smiled and held out her hand to the beaming pony.

"Come on Rarity. It's almost time to leave." Alex laid her hand on Rarity's shoulder and the two walked out to the front of the castle where everypony was gathered to wait for the carriages that would convey them to Humania.

"See? I told you she'd like them." said Twilight when she saw Alex and Rarity.

"I'm just glad it all turned out." said Rarity.

"Wait 'til you see what it looks like with my crown." said Alex grinning.

"Your crown? Oh goodness! I completely forgot about that! Is it gold or silver?" Rarity was nervous all over again.

"Don't worry. It will be perfect." said Alex giving Rarity's shoulder a reassuring pat.

Soon they were arrived at the Humanian court. Alex went first, followed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, then Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. The guards bowed to them and opened the great oaken gates. They passed into a large hall of gray stone, hung with colorful banners that told the history of the kingdom. At the far side of the hall was a dais upon which were two thrones of ebony inlaid with gold and silver. On one of these thrones sat a tall, muscular man with light brown hair and a beard and mustache. He was clearly older than Alex or Ryan, but still in his prime, for his friendly crystalline blue eyes shone with health and youth. Upon his head was a golden crown set with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and amethysts and on his left hand was a gold signet ring.

He stood and coming towards them with his arms outspread said, "Welcome back Alex, my dear cousin." They embraced and Alex stood to one side as he turned his attention to his guests and said, "And welcome to you, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, rulers of Equestria. And friends of Alex, welcome to you, who by the support of your friendship gave Alex the strength to destroy the darkness that had taken hold of my beloved cousin Prince Ryan. I have decreed that you shall have full license to move about the castle as you wish and may go anywhere you please in my realm. But be forewarned, not all my subjects are trustworthy and might seek to exploit you in some way, shape, or form, so be on your guard. Now, until the celebration starts, feel free to come and go as you will. Princesses Celestia and Luna, I believe we have much to discuss. Will you join me in the council chamber?" asked King Greg.

"Of course." said Celestia and Luna.

"Come on everypony! I want to show you around before the celebration starts." said Alex leading the way.

She led them through the streets of the city, everything had been scrubbed and cleaned 'til it shone and sparkled in the sunlight in honor of the celebration. There were ribbons and streamers and wreaths and all manner of festive decorations adorning every house, sign, and lamppost. Everyone they met was dressed in festive clothes of bright and varying colors and all the people smiled and laughed and talked as they went about their business before the celebration.

"Wow! This is amazing! I feel as though I were dreaming!" said Twilight as she gazed at the beauty of the city.

Rarity gave a squeal of delight and rushed over to a shop window. "Oh! I simply must have a look at these materials! Could we?" she asked looking at Alex.

"Sure." Alex opened the door.

Soon Rarity was shopping like the fashionista she was. After about an hour she finally managed to drag herself away with six bags full of stuff.

"Thank you all for being so patient, but these new materials will be simply marvelous in my new fashions." she said as she levitated the bags behind her.

"Come on. There's someplace I want to show you before we have to return to the castle." said Alex leading the way up a set of stone steps, hewn into the side of the mountain just outside the city.

After about ten minutes of climbing, they reached the top which was a large, flat plateau. The view from up there was amazing! The whole city was spread out like a map and shone in the late afternoon sun like a diamond in a green velvet setting.

"My! It's simply breathtaking darling! I can see why you wanted to show this to us so much." said Rarity.

"This is a really great way to view the city. Thank you for showing us." said Twilight.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Alex. I'm really glad there are no hard feelings." said Shining Armor.

"Of course Shining Armor. Why would there be? Anyway, we'd better be heading back, the festivities will begin soon." said Alex as they made their way back down the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Celebrating the King's Return.

Alex and the others returned to the castle and took their places in the great hall. Rarity was a little late because she had to deposit her shopping bags in her room, but everything was still on time. The heralds blew their trumpets and the guards opened the gates. Then all the citizens entered. From the highest noble to the lowliest peasant, all had been invited and all had come. King Greg rose from his throne and a hush fell over the crowd.

"My people, as you know, Prince Ryan Shadowrider, my youngest cousin, usurped the throne and threw me in prison. Also, did he banish my cousin and his half-sister Princess Alex Castaway. But rejoice! For this is a time of gladness! For Princess Alex did not give up hope, but persevered and by forging new friendships in a strange land, was able to defeat Prince Ryan and thus free him of the dark power of the Black Rune Staff, which shall never again claim a victim. It is now my great pleasure to reinstate my cousin Alex as Princess of Humania and restore unto her, her crown." King Greg took a simple sliver band set with a single ruby and placed it upon Alex's head as she knelt before him. "Rise, Alex, Princess of Humania."

Alex rose and bowed to the people as they cheered.

King Greg raised his hands and all were silent. "However, Princes Alex did not vanquish the evil alone. It was through the support of the friends she had made in Equestria that she was able to free Ryan and restore peace. Let us welcome our friends and allies from that land. Welcome the ponies of Equestria!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and a great cry went up of, "Long live the Princesses Celestia and Luna! Long live the heroes of Equestria!"

Soon enough the cheers died down and King Greg announced, "Now let the festivities begin in ernest!" and everyone went his or her own way to enjoy the celebration.

Pinkie Pie was at once caught up in the dancing while Applejack mingled with the country folk. Rainbow Dash found a group of athletic girls and was soon showing off. Fluttershy slipped out into the garden and Rarity was soon talking with some of the noble ladies about the finer points of fashion. Twilight and Alex stood in an obscure corner of the room and watched as Cadence and Celestia mingled. They chuckled as Shining Armor tried rather unsuccessfully to make small talk. They were joined by Princess Luna.

"Good evening Luna. I presume you stepped out to raise the moon?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I may be a guest of honor, but I still have my royal duties." said the Princess of the Night.

"Very true. The responsibilities of leadership are never far away until the position is filled by another." said Alex.

"Yes, but come. Let us enjoy the celebration." said Luna as she joined her sister.

Alex and Twilight joined the crowd.

The celebration lasted well into the night, but soon it drew to its close and everyone left for home. The ponies all retired for the night, except Luna.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Life in a New Land.

The next day, Alex returned to Equetsria with her new friends, for her presence was not needed in her cousin's court and she had no wish to leave her friends. Frederic Diplomat also went with them as royal ambassador and would be staying in Canterlot. Alex was to move in with Twilight and Spike.

A few days after Alex had settled in, she was reorganizing the geography section when the Cutie Mark Crusaders came bursting into the library.

"I don't think we're gonna git our cutie marks for bein' stunt ponies." said Apple Bloom as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah, and it's kinda dangerous. I thought we were gonna try safer things to earn our cutie marks." said Sweetie Belle, brushing some leaves out of her mane.

"Aw, come on you guys! You wanted to try helping little old ladies cross the street! I mean seriously? What kind of a cutie mark is that?" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"One to be proud of." said Alex smiling at the young fillies.

"Huh? Oh, hi Alex." said Apple Bloom.

"Hi Cutie Mark Crusaders. So, you three are still looking to earn your cutie marks, eh?" Alex slid down the ladder she was on and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the three fillies.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all nodded their heads and sat down in front of Alex.

"Well, even though we humans don't get cutie marks, I have a few ideas that might help you. From what I understand, a cutie mark appears when a pony discovers their special talent right?" Alex asked.

The three eager fillies nodded.

"Well, from what I hear, you three are trying to discover your special talents and earn your cutie marks by trying different things. While trying new things is good and all, you have to be careful, 'cause I've heard that you three have taken some pretty big risks without letting anypony know what you were up to and it almost landed you in serious trouble. I would advise you three to not try things that you know will be dangerous without telling somepony older like your sisters or even me, 'cause if you don't, you could wind up seriously hurt or worse. If your not sure if something you want to try is dangerous, ask somepony, don't just do it, because again, you could get hurt. But, from what I know of cutie marks and how and when they appear, I would suggest that you just have fun and do the things you're already good at and who knows? You just might find your talents sooner than you think." said Alex.

"But, when will our cutie marks appear?" Apple Bloom asked.

"There's no way to predict exactly when a cutie mark will appear. I'm sorry girls, I'd tell you if I knew." said Alex.

"Will they ever appear?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, of course they will! But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it." said Alex.

"That's easy for you to say! You're a human! Humans don't get cutie marks! Why should you care if we ever get ours?" said Scootaloo, crossing her forelegs.

Alex laughed, "I may be a human, but I know a thing or two about wanting something really badly and not getting it 'til it seemed like it would never come."

"Did it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes, it did. Right when I least expected it. Just be patient and don't worry about it. You'll find your special talents when you least expect it. Trust me." Alex stood and stretched. "Anyway, I need to get back to reorganizing the library and you three probably have more crusading to do." Alex mounted the ladder again.

"Alright. Thanks Alex! See you later!" the girls exclaimed as they rushed out the door.

"Your welcome! See you around!" Alex chuckled at the girls energy and spunk.

"That was very good advice you gave them." said Twilight as she entered the room.

"Thanks. I just hope they don't get into too much trouble. Owlowiscious, hand me Muddy Bank's _'Comprehensive Guide to All Things Swamp'_ please?" The owl flew the desired tome up. "Thank you. That's the last one. You can do whatever you want now buddy. Thanks for the help." said Alex as she descended the ladder.

Owlowiscious flew to one of his nearby perches and settled down to sleep with a soft, "Hoo hoo."

"They do have a tendency to get into trouble, but maybe your advice will help them not to take so many risks." said Twilight.

Just then Rarity walked into the library.

"Hello girls! Why don't you join Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and me outside? It's such a gorgeous day!" said Rarity looking really happy.

"Sure! I've been dying to get outside and I've just completed my last report for a while." said Twilight.

"And I've just finished the last section of the library. Whew! Who knew there were so many sections in this library!" Alex said stretching.

"Fabulous! Now we can have a real good time." Rarity trotted out the door with her head held high.

Once they joined the others outside they all had a right good time chasing each other and horsing around. Twilight chased Rainbow Dash through the clouds laughing and soaring through the sky. Applejack chased Pinkie Pie around the trees and tackled her. The two laughed as they tumbled around on the grass. Fluttershy was playing with some of her animal friends off to one side. She, like Rarity, didn't much care for rough-housing, but for different reasons. Rarity was sitting under her lawn umbrella talking with Alex.

Alex however, suddenly tagged Rarity shouting, "You're it!" and dashed off.

"Really! The idea that I would play tag is… is… Oh who am I kidding. I'm going to get you Alex!" Rarity exclaimed as she tossed her lady-like proprieties to the wind and chased Alex all around the yard.

Rarity tackled Alex and the two tumbled a bit, laughing the whole time. Everypony stopped what they were doing to watch this unheard of thing. Rarity rough-housing! And enjoying it! Alex soon crawled out from under Rarity and the two stood laughing. Alex started brushing the dirt and grass off of Rarity as the others trotted up to them.

"You feelin' alright Rarity? I mean, you never rough-house." said Applejack looking confused.

"My dear Applejack, ever since the Sisterhoof Social I've learned that there is a part of me that enjoys a good rough-housing session. And I've found much to my surprise, that when I let this side of me have a little fun every now and then, I get along better with Sweetie Belle and I'm more creative and just happy all around. But in all seriousness, just keep this between us." said Rarity.

"Of course Rarity. We won't tell anypony if you don't want us to." said Twilight.

"Thank you girls. You don't know what a weight that is off my mind." said Rarity wiping her brow with a handkerchief.

"Come on guys, I want to show you something." said Alex leading them around the back of the library.

There they found a sheet covering something. It had points and humps and was impossible to make out just by looking at the sheet. Finally Pinkie Pie could stand the suspense no longer.

"What is it?" she exclaimed.

"This." said Alex as she cast the sheet away.

It was a statue of pure white marble depicting King Greg Harmonious standing with Princess Luna on his left and Princess Celestia on his right. They were looking at him and smiling as he smiled, with a hand gently laid on each of their backs. It was beautiful craftsmanship and the ponies could hardly believe their eyes! After a moment or two of gawking, they found their voices and a torrent of compliments and questions flooded out. Alex laughed.

"One at a time! One at a time! Please!" she exclaimed holding up her hands for silence. The ponies managed to quiet down and Alex continued, "Thank you. This statue is to be delivered and unveiled in the Canterlot Statue Garden, by the Princesses and myself, in honor of our nations reuniting at last. You're all invited to attend, but I wanted you six to be the first to see it. Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"It's marvelous!" said Rarity.

"It's a hum-dinger!" said Applejack.

"Remarkable craftsmanship." said Twilight.

"It's cool." said Rainbow Dash.

"It's Superifus! And stupendiferus! And… and… there just aren't enough words to describe it!" said Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down.

"Ya do realize those ain't real words right?" asked Applejack cocking an eyebrow at Pinkie Pie.

"It's lovely." said Flutershy in her quiet way.

"Thanks. The ceremony is tomorrow, so I'll see you'll all then. In the meantime though, I must deliver the statue and I've been meaning to have a good long talk with both Celestia and Luna." said Alex, shrinking the statue with her magic and tucking it into her bag, which had been hanging on a branch the whole time.

"This is rather sudden. Well, goodbye I guess. See you tomorrow." said Twilight.

Alex smiled and hugged her. "You're all the best friends anyone could ask for. I love you all like my kin and I enjoy your company. I can't wait to see you all at the ceremony tomorrow. Until we meet again, by the grace of the Creator, farewell." said Alex as she hugged them each in turn.

She then shouldered her pack and caught the train to Canterlot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Old Friends.

Alex stepped off the train and made her way to the castle. She was greeted by Celestia and Luna and the three friends walked to the Statue Garden.

"Did you bring it?" asked Celestia.

"Of course." said Alex holding up the statue.

Celestia blinked in confusion. "I uh, thought it would be a bit bigger." she said staring in disbelief.

Alex laughed. "I just shrunk it so it would travel easier." she said as she set it down in its place and returned it to its true size.

Celestia chuckled. "I see. You are most inventive my friend and have quite a sense of humor. Come, we have much to talk about." said Celestia as she led the way back to the castle.

In a private chamber the three friends talked of things long passed.

"So, it was you who freed Nightmare Moon and brought the prophecy to fulfillment." said Celestia.

"Yes. It was necessary to bring the Age of Unity into being." said Alex.

"I always thought of the Age of Unity as only being me and Luna reunited. I can see now that it is so much more. Things that have long been forgotten are now being brought back to light and Humania will one day preside over the world as in days of old." said Celestia.

"Yes. Men shall once again take their rightful place as the Stewards of the world. It is the will of the Creator." said Luna.

"I just hope we remember that we are but stewards and all we own is merely lent to us." said Alex.

"I have no doubt that King Greg and yourself will never forget that. Take courage in that. The rest is in the Creator's hands. Now, I must know, how did you see both mine and Luna's pain from so far away?" asked Celestia.

"I am blessed with the gift of Far Sight. I can see many things far away and deeply buried. When I looked upon the moon I saw a lonely, hurting pony, who had believed the lies of the Evil One and let his servants take control. When I looked towards Canterlot, I saw the elder sister, who's heart was bleeding and broken, though others knew it not. I could not stand by and watch you two be forever separated, so I did all in my power to reunite you. I took a risk freeing Nightmare Moon, but in my heart I knew that Twilight and her friends would prevail and Luna would be truly free and your broken hearts restored." said Alex.

"You were right my friend and you did the right thing. Now I must tell you, on that fateful night when I beheld the moon, I heard a faint voice on the wind from the west across the sea, towards Humania. And that voice sang of sympathy and friendship from far away and gave us some comfort in our sorrow." said Celestia rubbing her nose against Luna's.

"Thank you my friend. I'm just glad all worked out in the end." said Alex.

"I'll never forget the first time I heard your voice. I was heartbroken for my sister's sorrow when I heard her song and then to hear yours… It was comforting to know I was loved, despite the things I had done." said Luna.

"I'll never forget the sound of your voice. It sounded as though you had seen right to my heart and felt with me. I didn't fully understand at the time, but now that I've met you in person, I can see that you are blessed with a kind and sensitive spirit. You suffer when you see others suffer and you're driven by an intense desire to do all in your power to alleviate that suffering. It is what makes you a fine ruler. Happy is be the land graced by the rule of Alex Castaway, Princess of Compassion." said Celestia.

"It's not anything I've done, but what the Creator saw fit to bless me with." said Alex blushing a little.

Celestia soon had to return to her duties, but just as she stood to leave there was a huge earthquake! The ground shook and rumbled! Alex stumbled into the throne room following Celestia and Luna as they stumbled, trying to keep their balance as the earthquake continued. Alex lost her balance and fell on her side, as did Luna, knocking over her sister.

"Alex! What is happening!" Celestia shouted over the racket.

"I'm not sure! I think our lands being reunited may have broken the Spell of Binding in the Everfree Forest, where the Great Worm was imprisoned!" Alex shouted.

"Why!" Luna shouted.

Just then the shaking and quaking stopped! Everypony carefully got to their feet.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Are you two alright?" asked Gray Sentinel, Captain of the Royal Guard now that Shining Armor was tending the Crystal Empire.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you Gray Sentinel." said Princess Celestia.

Gray Sentinel bowed and returned to his post.

Just then Zacora came running into the throne room at full gallop!

"Oh, dear Princess! Much trouble is brewing! From the Everfree Forest great danger is spewing!" she paused to catch her breath.

"Zacora my friend! Calm down, catch your breath. Now, tell us what has happened." said Alex looking concerned.

"Oh, Princess Alex, great woe is there, for the Great Worm has escaped his lair. In the ages long ago, in the dawn of time, the Evil One sought to make all things die. So he conjured the creature and turned it loose, upon all who opposed him, like a terrible noose. But Four Wizards of mighty power, imprisoned the Great Worm under a tower, of rock in the center of the Everfree Forest, and there he would stay 'til the time now before us. Now to truly unite all the lands, Four Wizards must rise up and battle again. Two human, two pony, and all pure of heart, united in friendship, will conquer the dark. Now you three know what you must do. King Greg of the humans shall help you. A message to his court I have sent, he will meet you tonight and set all things right. Now farewell my friends, for I must now go, and protect Ponyville from this terrible foe." Zacora then turned and ran and full gallop out the door.

"So, it begins. The true test of our friendship and love." said Celestia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Great Worm.

"So, the true history is coming clear. The Evil One's first attack was to send the Great Worm to destroy everything outright, but the Four Wizards; King Ari and his wife Queen Carri the rulers of Mankind, and King Sunfire and his wife Queen Starlight, the Alicorn rulers of Ponykind, united their powers and imprisoned the Worm. But thinking they had destroyed it, they let pride blind them to their true danger. The Evil One, seeing he could not destroy them out right, instead turned to lies and trickery and thus broke the perfect harmony.

Humania then broke off from the coninent and was set adrift until the time of unity was come. Then when Luna was taken by the Nightmare Forces and I forced to banish her and you saw our sadness, Humania started its long trip back.

Now, we must unite and seal the lands in true harmony once again by truly destroying this creature." said Celestia, her powers blazing like the sun in her fury.

"I agree, but we must hast my friends, the creature has all ready reached the gates." said King Greg as he walked through the doors.

Everyone rushed out and surely, there was the Great Worm at the city gates! A monster without arms or legs or feet or claws, but possessing thick scales of black hue and a cavernous mouth filled with sharp teeth, reared up its head and roared. That roar rang with the hate of many years of captivity, now released like a flood!

Alex stood beside Luna while Greg stood beside Celestia. Together they advanced to the gates and faced the monster of old. Alex, Greg, Luna, and Celestia reached deep within themselves and harnessed the power of true unconditional love, which fuels true friendship, and thus combining their powers, attacked the Worm!

Luna carried Alex upon her back as Alex combined her command over fire and stars with Luna's power of night and moon. Celestia carried Greg in kind as he combined his power of justice and earth with her power of the sun and light. They all combined their power and love and fought against the Worm. The Worm roared in pain and anger as the Four Wizards bombarded it with the power of light and love and harmony. It retaliated by launching its scales, which were darts of pure anger, hatred, and rage at them. Luna was hit by a scale and felt the poison start to effect her. Alex at once removed it and drew the poison into herself. Luna sensed what Alex had done and she was filled with a deep and terrible rage! She glowed like the moon in her fury, but Alex stopped her rage by a pat on her shoulder.

"Luna, don't give in to hate." she said.

Luna could feel love radiate from Alex and she was calmed.

The battle raged for hours, which turned to days, and just as they felt they would loose, Alex shouted, "Go back! Everyone, go back! Its head! Look at the back of its head!"

They looked and saw a dark blue spot, that spewed a mist of the same color. They knew what they had to do. Up until now they had been keeping part of their strength back, but now they saw they had no choice. Gathering the very last of their strength, they poured out their love for their people, their world, and each other, and launched an attack more powerful than any they had yet used right into the heart of the Worm's weak spot. There was a bright flash and the Great Worm loosed one final roar, then exploded and was no more.

The ponies nearby came cautiously to the scene. When they saw what had happened, a great mournful cry went up that was heard from the Crystal Empire to the farther shores of Humania. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike came at once. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence came from the Crystal Empire to see what had happened. When they all arrived, what they saw rent their hearts, for what did they see but Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Alex, and King Greg lying dead where they had fallen, having given their lives to truly destroy the Great Worm so that none would ever have to face it again.

Just then a young man pushed his way through the crowd of ponies and knelt beside the King and Princess of Men. He threw back his head and loosed a cry of grief and pain that would have melted a heart of stone. He threw himself upon the ground and sobbed as one who has lost his kin.

Twilight walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, but, are you Prince Ryan Shadowrider?"

The young man looked up and said, "Yes, but I fear the name is not welcome to you. You were there, at the duel, weren't you? You and your friends helped to free me and for that I thank you. But I must attend to my cousin and sister."

Twilight noticed that his eyes were now green and very kind, completely different from the last time she saw him. But now they had four brave rulers to bury, but something caught Twilight's attention. Bending down she placed her ear to Alex's heart. There! It was faint, but still there! Alex's heartbeat.

"Everypony! Quick! Their not dead, but they will be soon if they don't receive treatment!" Twilight exclaimed.

"The Healers! We must get them to the Healers!" exclaimed Ryan.

Soon the four rulers were carried to the Mountain of Healing and placed in the care of the Healers. For three weeks they remained there, slowly but surely recovering. Once they were well enough, they returned and a great celebration was held.

It also happened to be the day of the Summer Sun Celebration and ever after it was known as the New Dawn Celebration, for what had been a time of great mourning and black night had become a time of new dawn and great celebration. And thus the Age of Unity truly began in earnest.

The End.


End file.
